The Devils Daughter
by M T kessy
Summary: Lyssa has always had the voice inside her head. its always kept her company. Its always kept her sane, but when the lyssa's abusive dad kills her mum. The voice turns sinister and its no longer just a voice anymore its controling her body and calling its self Mania. and there is only one thing on her mind and that is to kill lyssa's dad, to kill bill. But first they must escape.
1. Chapter 1

The devils daughter.

Chapter One

the six year old me is sitting on the floor of my bed room. My head is resting on my knees. My hands are pressed tightly over my ears. But its not enough to block out the sound. Nothing ever is. I hear shattering glass, I hear bangs against the wall, I hear his voice; loud, menacing, demanding and frighting all at the same time. But most of all I hear my mothers screams and pleads for mercy; a mercy that never comes. I hear her crys as his fists make contact with her chest. Her yelps as he rips hair from her battered scull. I hear her sob as he drags her into the bed room. Her plea's fading further into the house. I shudder as I wonder what he might be doing to her. Then all of a sudden there's silence. Sole crushing, ear splitting silence. The door slams rupturing the quietness and making me jump. I peel my shaking hands from my ears and slowly begin to stand up. It takes a couple of trys before I manage because my limbs are week with shock and fear.

She lay motionless on the floor her eyes swollen and blue. Blood streamed from her bottom lip. Clumps of red hair lay scattered around the living room where he had ripped them from her battered scull. _she looks like a wounded animal_ I shuddered, ignoring the impulse to run. To run away from this place. To run away from him... but most off all to run away from my mother. She is the only reason I am here. She is the reason I cry at night. But she loves him. She thinks he will change. She thinks she can change him. _One day he is going to kill her, but it wont matter because on the inside she is already dead. _

"mum" I cry softly, tears suddenly forcing themselves into my eyes_. _

"MUM, MUM please wake up!" I become frantic, shaking as I grasp my mums soft hands. I sit there as tears blur my vision and burn my eyes

She stirs and looks up at me, something resembling a smile crosses her lips but I wasn't sure.

A sigh escapes her lips and her eyes flutter close. Her hand tightens around mine before going limp.

My brain slows and then stops. My eyes close trying to keep the tears in and all I can see is darkness around me, above me, underneath me. Its filling me up and I cannot breath I can feel it in my lungs pushing out the oxygen, I can feel it in my ears replacing the sound and it burns like fire. Its fuel is my pain and iv got so much pain. _I cannot breath._ My eyes are burning, hot scorching tears ooze their way down my face. I scream its a gut wrenching sound, one an animal would make, one my mum made often. _I cannot breath. _The darkness is tightening around my throat making it burn my mind begins to drift in a haze of shadows and I begin to fall into nothingness. That's when I hear her _call for help _she whispers form somewere in my head _quickly before he comes back... _that was the first time i ever herd her in my head. it was the first of many...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your Chapter two GO! She shouts when I continue to do nothing Her voice rings out through my head penetrating the darkness and bringing back to me some sense as I scrambled to my feet shaking violently, and run to the phone. "Emergency what services do you require"... the rest of the conversation is lost, the night goes by in flashes. All I remember is people, so many people all around me asking me questions I cannot answer. I'm sitting in the back of a police van with a clear view of the front door, if I really wanted to I could run there is no one watching me. My eyes burn with emotion. Cold, hateful emotion. I watched as they take my mum out of the house in a body bag. A black body bag, it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. I could almost feel her suffocating in it. "NO!", I screamed "DON'T TAKE MY MUMMY, LEAVE HER!" all eyes were suddenly glued on me. I jumped out of the van and and fell, I made a half hearted attempt to stager to my feet but all at once the darkness was upon me; invading my eyes so I could not see, invading my ears so I could not hear, my mouth and nose so I could not breath. I fell to my knees my hands clawing at my chest, trying in vain to rid myself of the darkness. It burns, it burns so much. 


End file.
